From Detective to Thief
by J4Y
Summary: Her teacher is held captive.He asks her to set him free and finish a task he cant.Of course she says yes but things have to change.In order for her to stay safe she must stay bad.She cant tell anyone about this.Her best friend is the detective for this case.I wonder how she'll explain it all to him.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Author's note: Couldn't help starting another a story…This dream kept bugging me! Yes, I said dream, so no one can say I stole this idea! And please don't ask me if I know what city hall looks like in London I do not know!

Chapter 1:

It was another day for class. I am currently walking down the streets of London, England and heading to class at city hall. I know weird place to have classes, but I am not complaining! It is a nice center to study at. The architecture is absolutely beautiful. You'd never get tired of looking at it!

Well, anyways, it is another freezing morning. The clouds are hiding the sun yet again and it may rain depending on how Mother Nature is feeling. She hasn't been well recently, actually. I'm getting really worried. Oh well. She will get better soon. She hass survived every disease that was thrown her way through out the billions and trillions of life. Or maybe there have been a lot of natural disasters lately? Maybe she's just recovering like regular humans do!

I stopped in front of a large building in the center of town. Wow, I didn't notice I walked this quickly! Or, uh, maybe this long? I don't know! Time sure does fly by fast! My short steps were careful as I walked up the cream staircase leading up to the main entrance. After all, the steps were covered in the frozen dew of the morning, and with my clumsy self I can trip at anytime!

Thankfully I made it upstairs without hurting myself. I smiled happily to myself and said good morning to all that I passed while heading to the elevator. I clicked the button that held the number two in it and bounced up and down in the elevator. I couldn't help myself! I was excited today! Mr. Narumi said he had a surprise for me after classes today. I don't know if it's a good surprise or bad one but he sure looked hyper about telling me it.

Speaking of Mr. Narumi, I heard that he lived in one of these towers at city hall! I think the right side one and the highest room... It must be a beautiful sight to see each day. I don't think I'd mind waking up and falling asleep to such a wonderful view every day. Mr. Narumi is one lucky guy!

I decided to skip the rest of the way to class. I don't know why really; maybe I'm just jumpy today! There were only about fifteen other students in my class, so we are all pretty close to each other. Too bad none of them are my best friend though… My best friend is always so busy solving cases for other people. Maybe I should call Koko after I talk with Narumi! Yeah, I'm sure my best buddy wouldn't mind. If he does oh well I'm still talking to him. It's been super duper long since we last talked!

My mind kept wandering and it ended up to me thinking how long have I been skipping? I suddenly stopped and looked around and to my surprise I'm right in front of the class room door. How weird! My mind must have memorized how many steps/skips it takes to get to class from the elevator. Smart mind! Hehe…

I held the door knob and twisted it lightly. "GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY!" I yelled. Everyone's conversations stopped, and they all greeted me with the same amount of happy energy.

"Hey, Mikan! Come over here!" one of my classmates called me. I made my way through the over exaggerated size of the room for 16 students. We all got our very own assigned seats that we all loved. We got our room and it was impossible for anyone to cheat during tests and quizzes. Not like we needed to cheat anyways… we all pass them!

Everyone chats with each other about what happened and what they did when they left class. We helped each other with any work we didn't know how to do before our teacher came in. Thank goodness he's usually late every day. The clock struck 8 in the morning. Mr. Narumi was supposed to be here at 7:45a.m if he was a normal teacher that wanted to show up on time, but since he's Narumi he gets here 15 minutes later.

"Good Morning class!" someone screamed as he entered the class slamming the door. I guess he is in a pretty good mood. "Okay, so as you all know today is our last day together," Mr. Narumi stated off. "And since it is the last day I will post the final exam test scores up right now on the projector. Please look for your student id and find out your own score! Do not tell anyone what your score is or else I will personally go to your house and scare you till you pass out!" Of course he would say that! He loves to scare everyone out of their minds…

I searched for my number and couldn't believe my eyes. My chocolate eyes widened and my jaw dropped. HOLY MACARONI! OH MY GOSH I GOT ALL OF THE ANSWERS CORRECT! HOLY $***! I straightened myself up before looking around the room. Everyone looked satisfied with their grade. That's good! Oh, I forgot to tell you! Everyone here is taking this class to be a detective. I know it's awesome and weird that I'm taking the same course my best friend took, but it isn't at all weird! We both agreed we would have the same job when we were little kids and this job was very interesting! Koko only graduated before me because he somehow skipped a few grades..that cheater! Oh well I bet I did my exam better than he ever did and this is the outcome of me taking my sweet time. Haha! I guess this is why Narumi wanted to talk to me. He wanted to congratulate me! And I was worried for no reason! Silly me.

"Okay, no that everyone is done staring into space and day dreaming we can have the end of the year party! Congratulations graduates! You are now able to become full time detectives!Now let's start this party!" the class whooped with joy. "Oh wait…I gotta hand out some papers. I think they're called diplomas?" Everyone sweat dropped. Thank goodness he remembered or else we would be kinda screwed.

He handed out the very important papers and the party started. It lasted all day! Well, all school day. We exchanged phone numbers told each other where we might go and what we might do for the rest of our lives. Of course we all promised to have a reunion each year at city hall here in London. The time came that we all had to say our "good-bye"s and "until next time"s and we all dispersed. I stayed behind waiting for Mr. Narumi.

He locked the door and made sure there were no cameras watching us before starting off.

"Congrats Mikan! I'm so glad you're the one that passed the test with flying colors I don't think I would have been able to tell anyone else in the class to do this for me!" He began smiling.

"Thank you, Mr. Narumi! I was surprised myself with how well I did on the exam," I smiled back to him.

"Yes yes. It was a surprise. I am glad you are the one, but I'm upset you haven't told me yet," Narumi pouted.

"Told you what?" I was truly confused.

"Why didn't you tell me about your training with Persona? I thought me and you were close!" he started his crocodile tears. Oh great he knew.

"Well, I didn't think I had to…"

"Ah don't worry! I'm quite happy you had training from Rei! It'll make things so much more easy for you now!"

"What do you mean easy?"

"You see, Mikan… I am a prisoner here in city hall. I need you to help me escape tonight." His stare was dead serious. So serious it scared me. I searched his eyes hoping he wasn't serious. He was serious. "Please help me out of here. I haven't been out of here for a decade! I need to get out!"

"Why are you held captive here?"

"I have a secret file that they know about but don't know the details about it and they want it! I can't give it to them though. I've been hiding it from them waiting for you to come and pass all the tests. Since you know how a detective thinks you know how to avoid all their tricks. You have to complete this for me. I wasn't able to succeed but you will be. Please, Mikan, I'm begging you."

"….Okay Naru. I'll do it for you, but can I tell anyone?"

"Absolutely not! If you tell them you'll be captured and kept in here too! You won't like it. I hate it and so will you. Let me out of here tonight. I'll give you the package with all the information you'll need. I'll be watching and guiding you to make sure you can safely finish what I couldn't. You cannot tell anyone. No one understand me?" I nodded my head sulking a bit.

"Can I at least keep in contact with everyone?"

"Fine, but you can't tell them where you are or what you are doing. Make up a lie." I nodded. "Thank you. You know where my room is at. Do anything you can to get me out then our journey will begin. Pack your bag before you come. Only bring the important things and these." He hands me a list of things to pack. Thankfully I had all of these things.

I looked up to him. "Where do I leave my car?"

"Around the corner wear all black and keep your bags in it. Make sure your tank is full. Once we both get out of the building we'll split and meet in your car. Once we're there we'll start. I'll keep the package with me for safe keepings." I understood everything and hugged Narumi.

"Stay safe Naru. Make sure you're pre-pared because once I start I won't have any time to wait for you." He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Of course I'm pre-pared. I'm the one who made sure this happened!" He boasted and stuck his tongue out at me. "Oh and after this you have to do something very important, Mikan. In order to stay safe you need to stay bad."

I rolled my eyes and headed out pondering over what he told me. I waved back to him and started to drive home. I don't have time for this I need to start packing everything. I looked at the list again. That's a lot of things to pack. Maybe this will take more than a year. A couple party dresses, all my money and most precious belongings. I shove sweat pants, tank tops, regular tops, blouses, skirts, shorts, pants, dress pants, underwear, high heels, sneakers, flats, and slippers into my duffel bags. In my backpack I put my phone charger, gps, wallet a few special photos, a small phone book, laptop, all chargers, a few guns and cartages for them along with a grapple hook, rope, tiny wires and tiny little cameras. In another bag I had blankets just in case.

I threw everything inside my car's trunk and went to fetch the tent in the garage. I decided to put the fishing poles I had in too just in case I needed an alibi. I checked everything twice. I forgot my ipod! Man I can't live without my ipod! Thank ice cream I remembered! Okay now I have everything. I sure hope this goes well..

I climbed into my car and started the engine..Here it goes. The start of my new life.


End file.
